1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an electrolytic ozone cell technology that uses pure water as the raw source. More particularly, it relates to an electrolytic ozone cell anode spring board fixture structure.
2. Related Art
There are a variety of structures for the anode electrode of the electrolytic ozone cells that use pure water as the source. Most existing technologies use PTFE to bond the anode electrocatalyst particles to form the anode electrocatalyst membrane. Apart from this, there are also coating, plating, and pressing methods for attaching anode electrocatalyst particles. Regardless of the type of anode electrocatalyst layer formation technology used for particle attachment, the fundamental use of the metal plate (flat structure) pressing board remains in the process. The metal plate supplies pressure to the anode electrocatalyst and the solid polymer electrolyte membrane for firm contact through fastening. However, the metal plate pressing board has the following drawbacks:
1. In the fastening process, a metal plate subjected to long term stress will result in metal plastic deformation. Increasing the thicknesses of the metal plate or metal plate reinforcement structure does not avoid the prolonged effect of the fastening stress, and the plate deformation will increase over time. This will cause compression force between the anode electrocatalyst layer and the solid polymer electrolyte membrane to reduce, and the electrolytic ozone cell ozone generation rate will decrease.
2. Increasing the thicknesses of the metal plate or metal plate reinforcement structure in order to increase the in-plane strength not only adds production costs and complexities, but regardless of any increase in in-plane strength, deformation of the metal plate is unavoidable.
3. Over long term use, the thickness of the anode electrocatalyst layer will gradually become thinner. With this thinning, the metal plate cannot continue to provide enough pressure, directly causing the electrolytic ozone cell anode electrode structure contact to loosen, resulting in insufficient compression of the anode electroatalyst layer and solid polymer electrolyte membrane, lowering the electrolytic ozone cell ozone generation rate.